vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Samuelonia
Samuelonia, officially the United Federal Kingdom of Samuelonia, is a country located in the south-west of the Longerath continent, neighbouring Dascunya to the north, Zartanian Angliyaa to the north-west, Trinia to the south and Angliya to the east. Samuelonia's form of government is a constitutional monarchy with a parliamentary system. The current Samuelonian monarch - since 16 May 314 - is King Leo XIV. Legislative power is vested in Parliament, and executive power is exercised by the King upon the advice of the Prime Minister and Senate. Samuelonia's capital city is Francisco, and the country's population of 82 million is mostly urbanised, and particularly concentrated in the west coast. Other major cities include Mariamburg, Charlemont and San Di Angelo. Samuelonia is a developed country and one of the wealthiest in Longerath. Samuelonia ranks highly in many international comparisons of national performance, such as quality of life, health, education, economic freedom, and the protection of political liberties and civil rights. 'Etymology' The Ingallish word Samuelonia derives from the Lillian language, which came into use after it was adopted for the peoples south of Dascunya or the sons of Samuelus. 'History' Main article: History of Saint Samuel 'Samuelonian Tribes' Main article: History of Early Samuelonian Peoples The first settlers of Samuelonia are believed to have moved south around 4000BP. At around this time there was 22 tribal groups making up the Samuelonian peoples. Through war and migration, many of the tribes were conquered or joined with the larger tribes, paving the way for the city states of Samuelonia. The main tribal groups were the Franciscans, the Kylos, the Correanians, the Astercun, the Jandemine and the Vallcadini. 'The Great City States of Samuelonia' Main article: History of the Samuelonian City States The period from 3900BP to 2508BP is known as the 'Great City States of Samuelonia' era. By 2508BP four great city states had emerged, which was Francisco, Correana, Jademine and Vallcadini. The four great city states were united in 2508BP to form the Kingdom of Samuelonia by King Samuelus II of Francisco. 'Kingdom of Samuelonia' Main article: History of the Kingdom of Samuelonia The Kingdom of Samuelonia was founded in 2508 BP, when the King's of the Four Great City states met in Villa-du-Cini. King Jaleila of the Jandemine, King Halinias of the Valladini and King Lumario of Correana paid homage to King Samuelus II of Francisco and relinquished there crowns to found the Kingdom of Samuelonia. Towards the end of this era, Samuelonia saw a number of King's come to the throne, whose behaviour and actions saw the Kingdom of Samuelonia nearly collapse, leading to the Samuelonians having to seek help from the Liliani Empire in 1910 BP. 'Liliani Samuelonia' Main article: History of the Liliani Samuelonia In 1910 BP Samuelonia became a Vassal state of the Liliani Empire. The Kingdom of Samuelonia was to remain a Vassal of the Liliani Empire until the Dascagnium, Samuelonian and Uestadagnium Rebellions of 712 BP. 'Angliyaan Samuelonia' Main article: History of the Angliyaan Samuelonia 'New Kingdom of Samuelonia' Main article: History of the New Kingdom of Samuelonia 'Politics' 'Government' The United Federal Kingdom of Samuelonia is a constitutional and hereditary monarchy with legislative power being exercised by the King in conjunction with the 'Kingsmen' and the senate. The current Royal family is the House of De Amarr of the United Federal Kingdom of Samuelonia. The government is represented by two sections, the Kingsmen, who are hereditary noble landowners and represent the crown and Senators, who are elected by and represent the people. Each province is owned by a High Lord who is responsible for the governing of the region in conjunction with the elected senator. The High Lord is responsible for tax collection, law and order whilst the elected senator is responsible for education and social welfare. The King See Former King's of Saint Samuel The King is defined by the constitution as the supreme head of state. Before he is able to assume constitutional powers the King would need to take an oath before the Senate. All laws passed by the Royal Senate need to be sanctioned and promulgated by the king. It is also the king's responsibility to open and close the sessions of the Royal Senate, its also his responsibility to dissolve the House of Senators in line with the constitution. Current Head of state King Leo XIV of Samuelonia of House De Amarr 'The Hand of the King' The 'Hand of the King' or the 'King's Hand,' is the king's chief advisor and executor of his command in the Kingdom. Duties of the Hand include commanding the king's armies, drafting laws, dispensing justice, and generally managing the day-to-day running of the kingdom. The Hand may act on the king's behalf when he is indisposed, and sit on the Senate Throne. The office typically makes the Hand the second most powerful man in the kingdom next to the king. The Hand is chosen by the King and the current Hand of the King is Lord Benedict Rochester. 'The Kings Council' The Kings Council is the advisory assembly for the King. The council consists of 300 nobles, the same 300 nobles who are a part of the Royal Senate. The Kings Council meets for matters of national security. Each province and emirate of Samuelonia is represented by a High Lord. Below the High Lord is the lesser nobilities and smaller landowners. The High Lords and a large number of lesser nobles are automatically made members of the Royal Senate. Those nobles who become members of the Kings Council and the Royal Senate become known as 'Kingsmen,' as they are seen to represent the crown. 'The Royal Senate' The kingdom's parliament is known as the Royal Senate, that meet in the Grand Augustine Hall. National Senators are elected by the people and each province and emirate elects ten senators to represent them in the Grand Augustine Hall. Elections are held every four years. Each political party holds elections and the Senator with the most votes will represent his party in the National elections. The Senate also contains 300 heredity Lord Senators, these are the nobility of Samuelonia or the 'landowners.' Upon election to the post of Senator, the person will receive the title of 'Lord' or 'Lady' for life. 'Provincial Senate' Every province and emirate of St. Samuel has a Provincial Senate, which is responsible for running its respective region, meeting and deciding upon provincial laws and matters. Each town and city with a population above 10,000 is represented by a Provincial Senator and elections are held every four years. Any village or town with a population below 10,000 will come under the jurisdiction of its nearest large town or city. 'Current Head of government' Prime Minister Maria A. Constantine (Samuelonian National Party) 'Political Parties of Saint Samuel' * National Conservative Party (formerly National Democratic Party) * Social Democratic Party * Liberal Party of Samuelonia * Samuelonian Green Party * Samuelonian National Party * Cruisian Democratic Party * Orthodox Democratic Party * Samuelonian Papaist Party * Unionist Party Council of Ministers The Prime Minister appoints and dismisses ministers with the approval of the king. The Council of Ministers are responsible for the direction of the internal and external affairs of the country and the council are accountable to the House of Senators. Once a prime minister is removed from office, this automatically results in dismissal of all the other ministers. Former Prime Ministers of Samuelonia 'Current Council of Ministers' * Minister for Foreign Affairs: Lady Dana Le Saxberg * Minister for Health: Lady Angela Bromberg * Minister for Social Welfare: Lady Laila Avistock * Minsiter for Enviroment: Lord Hugh Hattongate * Minsiter for His Majesty's Armed Forces: Lord Henry Kasseldon * Minsiter for National Security: Lord Nicholas Alexandria * Minsiter for His Majesty's Treasury: Lord Dennis Campbelltown * Minsiter for Industry: Lord Eric Marintyne * Minsiter for Housing: Lord Michael Hastings * Minsiter for Transport: Lord Keefer Newburg * Minsiter for Education: Lady Zara Danburg-Godfrey * Minsiter for Sport: Lord Samuel Kingston * Minsiter for Immigration: Lord Theo Norbury-Freyburg * Minsiter for Employment: Lord Peter Queensmen * Minsiter for Energy: Lord Archie Fenningsdale * Minsiter for Prisons & Corrections: Lord David Hartsthorne * Minsiter for Law: Lord Edwin Harding * Minsiter for Science & Research: Lady Phillipa Marlburg * Minsiter for Trade: Lord Carlos Anqui-Seggatti * Minsiter for Religion: Lord Oliver Fenton-Davies 'Geography' Location: Central Longerath Climate: Predominantly temperate througout the west and central; Alpine in the south east; hot and dry in the north east. Samuelonia is bordered by Angliyaa to the east, Trinia to the south, the Gulf of Samuelonia and the Black Sea to the west, Dascunya to the north and Zartanian Angliyaa to the north-west. To the south of Samuelonia is the Velamnoćul Mountain range which seperates the Samuelonia border with Trinia. The Northen Velamnoćul mountain range merges with the Black Mountains in the south-east of Samuelonia in the Saint Augustus Province. The Black Mountains start on the south-west coast of Samuelonia and runs into west Angliyaa. The Maktorum Mountains runs along the eastern border with Angliyaa and the Alpitessian Mountains run along the northern border with Dascunya. The Savod Noor Mountains are located in the north-west, seperating the Saint Omar Province with Zartanian Angliyaa. Administrative divisions Samuelonia is divided into 27 Provinces, 9 Island Districts and 1 Crown Dependency. 'The Provinces' * High Samuelonia * Saint Omar * Saint Jordinian * New South Dascunya * Saint Zeus * Saint Lysander * Saint Nicholas * Saint Lucius * Saint Kleos * Saint Francisco * Saint Justinian * Saint Theo * Saint Samoria * Saint Dominicus * Saint Sembus * Saint Tiberius * Saint Augustus * Saint Leo * Saint Christantinus * Saint Rudolph * Saint Maximus * Saint Elysium * Saint Issanna * Correana The Emirates * Shuquilat * Minbarrium * Lamanerda The Island Districts * Apollinarius Isles * Barnibus Islands * Isles of Maria * Kyriakos Islands * Lavender Isles * Lysander Isles * Montague Island * Vispania Island * Western Samuelonia Islands Crown Dependency * Eshwarya See List of Saint Samuel cities Society Demographics With an estimated population of 84 million people as of July 314, Samuelonia is one of the most populous countries in Longerath. Samuelonia has a fairly high rate of natural population growth: by birth rates alone, Samuelonia was responsible for almost all natural population growth in Longerath in 310, with the natural growth rate (excess of births over deaths) rising to 300,000. This was the highest rate since the end of the baby boom in 273 AP, and coincides with the rise of the total fertility rate from a nadir of 1.7 in 294 to 2.0 in 310. From 306 to 311 population growth was on average +0.6% per year. Immigrants are also major contributors to this trend; in 310, 27% of newborns in metropolitan Samuelonia had at least one foreign-born parent and 24% had at least one parent born outside of Longerath. Ethnic Groups Most Samuelonian people are of Gardlian origin, with an admixture of Tawhitoan and Ingallish groups. There are large communities of Angliyan, Trinian, Lendosan, Dascunyan, Davenportonian and Aethelnian groups. Large-scale immigration over the last century and a half has led to a more multicultural society. In 304, the Institute of Mariamburg estimated that within Metropolitan Samuelonia, 71% of people were White, 18% were of mixed black and white ethnicity, 7% black and 4% other. Samuelonia remains a major destination for immigrants, accepting about 200,000 legal immigrants annually. It is also Longerath's leading recipient of asylum seekers, with an estimated 50,000 applications in 305. Major cities Language Ingallish is the official language of Samuelonia, which was bought to the region by the large waves of Cruisian settlers. The Samuelonian government does not regulate the choice of language in publications by individuals but the use of Ingallish is required by law in commercial and workplace communications Religion See Religion in Saint Samuel Cruisianity is the largest religion in Samuelonia with over 60,000,000 citizens claiming to be Cruisian's. Mounism is the second largest religion in Samuelonia with over 3,000,000 followers. Cruisianity - 88%, Mounist 4%, Other 8% Cruisianity in Samuelonia There are many different divisions of Cruisianity within Samuelonia. Samuelonian Papaism is the largest Cruisian division in Samuelonia, with over ##,000,000 followers. The Church of Cruis is the second largest division of Cruisian's in Samuelonia with over ##,000,000 followers and Orthodoxy is the third largest, with just over #,000,000 followers. * Samuelonian Orthodox Church * Samuelonian Papaist Church * Church of Cruis The head of the Samuelonian Orthodox Church and the highest ranking cleric in Samuelonia, is Patriarch Marco Vella Sianni, based at the main Samuelonian Orthodox Church, the Cathedral of Francisco. The current head of the Samuelonian Papaist Church is Archbishop Victor Mazzeranni, based at the main Samuelonian Papaist Church, the Cathedral of Mariamburg. Mounism in Samuelonia The vast majority of Samuelonian Mounists follow Sunnyah Mounism, whilse a small minority follow Farsi Mounism, Fenizic Mounism and Mauretanian Mounism. The current head of Suunyah Mounists is the Grand Mufti of Samuelonia, Mohammed Nazzirriem, who is based at the Al-Masjid al-Ḥarām in Hatta. Health Healthcare in Samuelonia is privatised, however free healthcare is provided for the elderly, children, students, disabled and military veterans. In 299 AP the National Healthcare Bill was amended to make it a legal requirement for employer's to provide it's employee's with healthcare insurance, separate from any salary. A number of charities run by religious organisations, universities and community schemes cover healthcare for those not in employment or unable to pay for healthcare insurance. Average life expectancy at birth is 78 years for men and 85 years for women. Education The education system in Samuelonia is a mixture of state run, private, military and emergency service run and elite academies. Of these, a minority are faith schools, primarily Church of Samuelonia or Orthodox Cruisian. Education is compulsory from the age of three to sixteen. Schooling is broken down into 5 stages, Nursery schools (age 3 to 6), Primary schools (age 7 to 11), High schools (age 12 to 16), college (16 to 18) and university (age 18+). After college stage, students must choose between going to university or national service. Economy Energy Royal Samuelonian Power (RSP), the main electricity generation and distribution company in Samuelonia, is also one of Longerath's largest producers of electricity. Samuelonia is one of the smallest emitter of carbon dioxide in Vexillium, due to its heavy investment in nuclear power. As a result of large investments in nuclear technology, most electricity produced by Samuelonia is generated by 59 nuclear power plants. Samuelonia also uses hydroelectric dams to produce electricity, such as the Windon dam, Two Valleys dam and Great Holdentine dam. Agriculture Samuelonia has historically been a large producer of agricultural products. Large tracts of fertile land and the application of modern technology make Samuelonia one of the leading agricultural producer and exporter in Longerath. Wheat, poultry, dairy, beef, and pork, as well as internationally recognized processed foods are the primary Samuelonian agricultural exports. Francisca wines are primarily consumed within the country, but Tiberian and Dominican wines are major exports, being known Vexwide. Agriculture is an important sector of Samuelonia's economy: 3.8% of the active population is employed in agriculture, whereas the total agri-food industry made up 4.2% of Samuelonian GDP in 314. Industry Industries: aluminum, machine tools, construction materials, electric power equipment, automation equipment, railroad equipment, shipbuilding, aircraft, motor vehicles and parts, electronics and communications equipment, metals, chemicals, coal, petroleum, paper and paper products, food processing, textiles, clothing, and other consumer goods Oil production: 4,535,000 bbl/day Natural Gas production: 150.9 billion cu m Natural Resources coal, mercury, zinc, potash, asphalt, iron ore, rock, salt, marble, barite, asbestos, phosphates, chrome and manganese ores, pumice, fluorospar, feldspar, pyrite (sulfur), petroleum, natural gas and crude oil reserves, fish, arable land and hydropower. Tourism With over 85 million foreign tourists in 315, Samuelonia is ranked as one of the most popular tourist destinations in Vexillium. Samuelonia has a number of sites inscribed in the Vexillium Heritage List and features cities of high cultural interest, beaches and seaside resorts, ski resorts, and rural regions that many enjoy for their beauty and tranquility. Small and picturesque Samuelonian hamlets and villages are promoted through the association "The Most Beautiful Villages of Samuelonia." Samuelonia attracts many religious pilgrims on their way to Francisco or Mariamburg, where the religious sites hosts several million visitors a year. Samuelonia, especially Francisco, has a large number of renowned museums, including the Royal Arts Gallery, which is the most visited art museum in Longerath and the Battenholm, dedicated to Contemporary art. With more than 20 millions tourists a year, the Samuelonian Riviera, in western Samuelonia, is the leading tourist destination in the country. It benefits from 300 days of sunshine per year and beautiful coastlines and beaches. Another major destination are the Redlands region of which is noteworthy for its architectural heritage, in its historic hamlets, but in particular its castles, such as the Castle de Winter, Rydendorf Castle, Castle Norholm and Castle Lenoir. Transport Airports: 342 Heliports: 11 Pipelines: condensate 565 km; condensate/gas 6 km; gas 21,575 km; liquid petroleum gas 59 km; oil 5,094 km; oil/gas/water 161 km; refined products 4,444 km Railways: standard gauge: 16,814 km Roadways: total: 387,674 km paved: 387,674 km (including 3,523 km of expressways) Waterways: 3,200 km (620 km used for commerce) Merchant Marine: total: 449 ships by type: bulk carrier 24, cargo 54, chemical tanker 50, container 146, liquefied gas 17, passenger 9, passenger/cargo 65, petroleum tanker 33, refrigerated cargo 17, roll on/roll off 26, vehicle carrier 8 Culture Media All media and communications companies in Samuelonia are privately run and have freedom of press. However they are monitored by the Royal Department of Media and must abide by a code of conduct. Breeches of the Samuelonian Media code of conduct include breaching a citizens human rights, slander and offense against the Crown. The code also forbids any television, radio or newspaper to be affiliated with or biased towards a political party. Samuelonia has a large number of daily and weekly newspapers. The most popular and most purchased are Empire News, Francisco Times and The Samuelonian. Television in Samuelonia is dominated by the 'Big Six' corporations. They are Samuelonian Television Corporation, Longerath Satelite Media, Imperium Media, Newburg Network, Diamond Broadcasting and Samuelonian Sports Network. Military Military branches : Royal Samuelonian Armed Forces, Royal Saint Samuel Navy (including Royal Marines), Royal Samuelonian Air Force. Military manpower - military age : 15 years of age for voluntary military service; women can serve in military services. Military manpower - availability : males 15-49 years approx. 14,800,000 females 15-49 years approx. 14,100,000 Military expenditure - % GDP : 3.5% 'Law & Order' See also: List of law enforcement agencies in Saint Samuel, Royal Samuelonian Department of Incaseration Law enforcement in St. Samuel is primarily the responsibility of Provincial Police Forces. Federal agencies such as the Royal Security & Intelligence Bureau, the National Counter Terrorism Agency and the Royal St. Samuel National Border Force have specialized duties. St Samuel has an extremely incarceration rate, which is largely due to harsh sentencing and drug policies. Capital punishment is sanctioned in the United Federal Kingdom of St Samuel for certain crimes, including murder, rape, treason, terrorism and repeat offenders. Sport Samuelonia has a strong sporting culture, such that it is sometimes said that the Samuelonian's are "sports-obsessed". Approximately 54% of Samuelonian people over the age of 15 regularly participate in organised sporting activities. Samuelonian children typically begin playing sport early, and among children and teenagers there is a high level of sport participation, both in school sport and private club sport. Various sports are built into the Samuelonian curriculum and in 307, the government made legislation whereby all schools would provide children with 2 hours of sports during the school day. Samuelonia has strong international teams in football, rugby, netball and field hockey. Samuelonia is also strong in tennis, track and road cycling, rowing and swimming. Cycling is the strongest of these sports, with thousands of roads closed to cars on Sunday to cater for safe cycling and events. The impact that sports has had on Samuelonian culture is enduring and undeniable. In the southeast the popularity of winter sports grows. Other popular sports include jousting, cricket, auto racing, baseball, athletics and boxing. Football is by far the single most popular sport in Samuelonia, registering the highest levels of participation and spectatorship, and is acknowledged as the national game. It is the sport in which the national side, which is governed by the Royal Samuelonia Football Association, is most successful in international competition. The Kings Cup, Samuelonia's domestic first-class competition, is the most popular national sporting competition in Samuelonia, and also attracts vexwide viewership from football-playing nations. Many of Samuelonia's most revered national figures are successful footballers, such as Sir Arden Westermount, the legendary Samuelonian midfielder and national captain, who is a household name. So prominent a part of Samuelonian culture is football, that it has been often remarked that the captain of the Samuelonian national team is the third most important national figure, after the King and the Prime Minister. Junior and school sports, along with college and universities has a large sporting calendar. National tournaments for schools, colleges and universities receive large support, with the National Schools League enjoying large crowds and funding. Many Samuelonian parents will select schools for their children based on its sporting achievements and facilities. Sports links Royal St Samuel Football Association National Jousting Association of Saint Samuel Royal St Samuel Rugby Federation Royal Motor Racing Federation of Saint Samuel Royal Samuelonian Tennis Federation St Samuel national cricket team RZOEAZ - Samuelonian Teams and Drivers Tour of Samuelonia - annual multiple stage bicycle race primarily held in St. Samuel. National Ice Hockey League of Samuelonia National Holidays Transnational Issues Transnational disputes Samuelonia protests Zartania's control over the enclave of Zartanian Angliyaa. Refugees and internally displaced persons Illicit drugs Category:St. Samuel Category:Nations